Capture
by JuJawoolia
Summary: Let's see, how to begin this one? I'm not falling to my death, though I wish something like that would happen. Something horrible has occurred. The girl of my dreams is gone. No, not Roxanne. Someone else.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny morning in Metro City. The sun was just barely up, yet people were out and about. Most of them were going to work, others were early risers, and a few were out to have fun. Alexia was one out to have fun. She would wake up every morning to run around the park. Staying in shape was important to her. As usual, I was out there too, waiting for her. As odd as it may sound, I liked her more than I like Roxanne. Not that anyone can blame me. Roxanne had dumped me about a month ago, and I hadn't been doing the best after it.

"Code, she's here again." I informed to my watch.

"Code, she's there every day sir." Minion replied, his voice coming through the watch.

We would often communicate through their watches about Alexia. Minion wasn't too fond of it, but he would do whatever it takes to keep me happy.

"Minion, I'm well aware of that. I just hope she doesn't recognize me." I snapped.

As of now, I would go to the park every morning disguised as a random citizen. The same one every day. I had recently gone back to doing evil things, thinking it would help with my sadness. Unfortunately, it meant the town hated me again. Everyone did.

"Sir, it's going to be fine. Just be careful." Minion encouraged. "Just relax."

"Thanks Minion. I'll be back in a bit." I replied, and looked up.

Not too far away, Alexia was taking a short break. She sat on the same bench every day and looked at the city. I often saw this as an opportunity to talk to her, but often chickened out. Today though, I had the courage. I stood up, and jogged over, carrying two water bottles I had brought with me.

"Hey." I said and I approached the bench.

"Hello there!" She said happily, waving at me.

I slowed down and pointed at the bench.

"Mind if I have a seat?" I asked.

She shook her head and scooted over, patting the empty spot. I could see the swear on her forehead and arms. She must have been at it for a while. Of corse, I didn't hesitate to sit.

"Do you want some water?" I asked her, holding out a water bottle.

"Yeah, sure! I could definitely use some. Thanks." She said, taking the water.

I smiled slightly and looked at the city. My city. It was almost hard to believe that at one point, everyone loved me and expected me to protect it. I let them down though.

"I wonder what happened to Megamind." She suddenly said, holding a half empty water bottle.

I gave her a look of concern. She wanted to know something about me?

"I mean, he was such a good person...Then he suddenly went bad. That doesn't just happen. Does it?" She asked.

"Well, you know he had a girlfriend, right?" I asked her.

"Of course. Roxanne and Megamind were a cute couple. They're the reason I dyed my hair blue. The light stands for the good in their hearts and the dark stands for the evil that dares challenge Megamind." She replied.

I almost passed out. She dyed her hair because of me and Roxanne?!

"Well, the two got into a fight about a month ago. She ended up dumping him." I explained.

"Oh, that's terrible! Poor Megamind. He's probably so heartbroken." She said.

I nodded and looked at the ground. I missed Roxanne so much, but I knew I had to move on.

"I hope he finds love again. He's much happier when he's loved." Alexia stated.

"Yeah. I hope so too." I replied, trying not to look at her.

She suddenly got up and finished the water. She took s deep breath as she threw the bottle into a nearby trashcan.

"Well, I have to go. Once I finish jogging I have to go to work." She said. "I hope we meet again!"

Having said that, she took off. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. I can't say I've never loved anyone like this before, but this felt different than Roxanne. She was actually nice to me, and didn't try to figure out all my secrets. For once, I felt like this was meant to be, and that if she were to find out who I really was, she wouldn't mind. It was something special.

"Minion, get the car and meet me at the park entrance." I demanded.

"Right away sir." Minion replied, and turned off his watch.

I stood up and got rid of my disguise. Everyone who was there stared at me and attempted to flee, but it didn't bother me. That is, until she saw me. She turned the corner to grab something she had left behind and saw me.

"M-Megamind." She stuttered, backing up slowly.

I felt my heart break. She was terrified of me. The opposite of what I thought would happen. I let out a sigh and turned around, taking the long way to the entrance - that is, until someone stopped me.

"Wait!" The voice said.

I turned around, and there, about 7 feet away, was Roxanne. I felt my heart break a little more. She left me, and just her being there brought back memories. I wanted to run away, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Megamind, I'm sorry for what I did. Please, forgive me." She begged.

"No..." I said quietly.

"What was that?" She asked.

"No! You hurt me! You left me and didn't come back! You're the reason I'm evil again!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

I caught a glimpse of Alexia coming forward a bit. She seemed more interested in this conversation. Well, I did tell her what happened.

"You're the one who said those things to me! You called me a hooker and tried to send me to the strip club!" Roxanne snapped back.

"Well you should you dirty cheater!" I yelled.

Roxanne had no comment. She just wiped her eyes and walked away quickly. Seeing her like that made me want to cry, but I couldn't whip up any tears.

"Megamind." Alexia said softly, approaching me slowly.

I looked at her, a bit surprised. Everyone else had fled the park because of me, yet here she was.

"I'm going to call off work. You need to talk to someone about this." She said.

I shook my head, "No no. I'm fine."

"Megamind, listen to me. I know what you're dealing with and the only way to get over it is to talk to someone." She urged.

He looked at her, almost with puppy eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he knew she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Fine. We'll talk at my evil lair. I'm most comfortable there." He said.

"Alright. I'm gonna head home to get changed. Meet me here in about a half hour." She replied.

I nodded, looking down a bit. I jumped when I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me. I was lucky she couldn't see my face, otherwise I might have been in trouble.

"I'll see you then." She replied and ran off.

I stood there for a minute, shocked. I just got a hug from her. An actual hug! Perhaps this would turn out to be something special.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed at the park. Even when Minion showed up, I didn't leave. I was waiting for her. Maybe she was right. It did feel like I had a weight on my shoulders. Maybe talking about everything would help.

"Sir, I think that's her." Minion suddenly said.

I stood up from the bench I was on and looked toward the entrance. To my surprise, she actually came. She wore a green shirt and black pants, which seemed to emphasize her hair a little more.

"You're right. She's here." I reply, taking a few steps toward her.

She looked around for a second, as if mesmerizing the park's beauty. I did the same and for once, it actually looked nice.

"Ah! Megamind!" She suddenly yelled, heading toward me.

I came back to reality and looked at her. I could hear Minion let out a little chuckle.

"Ah, so nice to see you again." I said.

"Nice to see you too." She replied.

I looked over to Minion for a second before introducing him. She seemed to be quite happy that I had a friend in my life, and accepted him. They cracked a couple jokes before turning back to me.

"Alright sir, she's ready when you are." Minion stated.

"Then let's go." I said, and started heading to the car.

Alexia followed us, ready for whatever was going to happen. She spoke with Minion about some things that had been happening lately. He answered them honestly.

When we got to the car, Alexia didn't think twice about hopping in. She opened the door to the back seat and got in. Good thing we had the invisible shield off, otherwise she might have gotten very confused.

"Sorry if it's a mess. We don't do much cleaning." Minion explained.

"Oh it's fine. You should see mine. I can't see the floor in the back seat." She said back.

The two of them laughed. That's when I started to feel strange. I couldn't quite explain it, but I was, well, angry. I didn't seem to express it though, since Minion and Alexia didn't seem to notice.

"Alright. Off to the lair!" I finally said.

Minion started the car and we took off. As usual, we went well above the speed limit, ran red lights, and went around cars. Alexia seemed to be a little scared about it, but once we got closer to the lair she seemed to be fine.

"Oh, just for warning you, the brain bots are programmed to destroy intruders, so stay close to me." I informed.

"Or me. They don't have a problem with me either." Minion added.

I almost started a riot right there, but I didn't want to ruin any chances between me and Alexia. I kept quiet, looking out the window.

"Alright. I hope they open up to me. I don't feel like being killed today." She joked.

She and Minion laughed. I played along as to not look suspicious.

"Well, here we are!" Minion announced as we pulled up to the lair.

We drove the car through the secret entrance, and parked it inside. Almost immediately, I got out of the car. Brain bots surrounded me, making their happy noises.

"Did you miss your daddy? Who's an evil little cyborg?" I greeted them.

I heard Alexia start giggling, followed by a car door closing. The brain bots all turned to her. I was about to rush over until Minion stepped in front of her.

"Don't even think about it. She's our guest." He said sternly.

The brain bots turned toward me, as if asking me for the truth.

"She'll be here for a while. Don't hurt her." I explained.

They turned toward her again before swarming her and Minion. They pushed on her, as if desperate for attention. She happily started playing around with them as if they were her pets. It made me happy knowing she didn't really care.

"Alright, so if you don't mind, we have a session to start." She says to me.

"Um, of course. This way." I respond, and start heading to my room.

She followed, her shoes making a little noise as they hit the ground. I tried my best to look normal and not show how nervous I was. It was unlikely it would happen though. At least in my mind.

"Your lair isn't half bad. A little cold, but that's about it." Alexia suddenly complimented.

"Why thank you. We prefer to keep the lair cold and damp. Helps with the evil plans." I respond.

"Well, I guess if it makes you happy, have at it." She replied.

I laughed a bit as we approached the door to my room. Oh how I missed sharing a room with Roxanne. We would watch movies and tell jokes in there. Sometimes we would play music and start dancing. Fun times.

"Well, here we are." I say and open the door.

I could tell Minion had cleaned up my room a bit while I was gone. The bed was made, the chair was fixed, and nothing was on the floor.

"Wow. Your room is nicer than my apartment." Alexia says in awe.

I laughed and closed the door after she came in. I could hear a few brain bots tapping on the door wanting to come in. They would usually do that when they wanted to play.

"It's not much, but it's what I have." I reply. "Please, have a seat."

Alexia happily headed over to the chair, plopping down. She seemed to enjoy it since she appeared to be relaxed. I headed over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"If you want, you can lay down. Most of my patience do." She offered.

"I might later on." I replied.

She smiled and pulled out a pen and paper from her pocket. I quickly got up and handed her a book.

"Something hard to write on" I said.

"Thanks. Now, if I may ask, how did everything start?" She asked.

That's when our first session started. I told her about the fight between Roxanne and I, and how being evil was the closest to happiness I was going to get. She jotted down a few things here and there, but would look back at me almost instantly. I did tell her a little bit about my past and all too. She didn't seem to mind me telling her all this stuff.

"Alright, well if you want to take a minute to relax, I'm going to talk to Minion outside the room. He might be able to tell me some stuff I need to know." She said, and stood up.

I flopped back onto the bed, listening as the door opened and closed. A few brain bots managed to get in when she was leaving. They curled up next to me and powered down. I smiled and listened. I could hear the voices of Alexia and Minion talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded pretty important though.

"Alright. I'll talk to him about that." I suddenly heard Alexia say, her voice getting closer to the door.

I shot up, scaring the brain bots beside me. They powered on for a moment before powering down again. I let out a little sigh, just as the doorknob turned and the door opened.

"Hey." Alexia said coming back in.

I smiled and waved, grabbing a bracing bot and setting him in my lap. They loved it when I would do that.

"I need to ask you something real quick. About something important." She said.

"I'm all ears." I replied.

I watched as she sat in the chair. She looked way more serious than before. It scared me a bit, but this was a serious situation.

"Minion told me about how you two had a fight a while ago, and you haven't been the same since. Mind telling me about that?"

I looked toward the door for a second before looking back at her. I explained how before I was the good guy I would disguise myself as a human to date Roxanne. He tried to warn me that it wouldn't end well, and I didn't listen. I told him I didn't need him, and he left for a while.

"It sounds to me like you're suffering from a small amount of depression. It's very common for someone to be upset over stuff like this. With proper treatment, you can get over it." She said, and jotted some stuff down before handing me a paper. "I'll meet up with you in three weeks. Try spending more time doing things you love with Minion. It sounds like you guys need to rebuild your friendship a bit."

I took the paper from her hand and looked at it. She had written down most of the things I told her, along with the reminder of our upcoming session in three weeks. Her number was also there with a little note beside it. 'Incase something comes up where you feel at your worst, call.'

I looked up to thank her, but she was gone. I looked toward the door, and it was open. Minion was standing in the doorway.

"I think it went pretty well." He informed. "She seemed to be happy that she got you to spill the beans."

"Oh Minion, I can't believe I did. For once, I feel truly happy again." I reply.

"Well, we've got work to do sir." Minion said, and walked away.

I sat in my room for a couple more second, just thinking about what just happened.

"Sir!" I heard Minion suddenly yelling. "Sir! Come on we have to go!"

I looked around, a little confused. I stood up and walked to the door. Minion was nowhere in sight. Roxanne, however was by the invisible car.

"Come on Megamind. I know you still love me." She said.

"Sir! We have to go now!" Minion yelled again, but he was nowhere.

I started to feel funny. Like something was touching me. No one was there though. It was just me and Roxanne.

"Sir!" I heard Minion yell.

I suddenly shot up. Not from the position I was in, but from my bed.

"Come on sir. If you want to make it to the park on time, you have to hurry. She'll be there in 10 minutes." He urged.

"What?" I asked. "She was just here though."

"You must have been dreaming. Now hurry up and don't forget the watch." Minion said, and left the room.

I sat up, very confused. A dream? It seemed so real though. I could have sworn it was real. I slowly got up and got ready. I didn't bother asking Minion if I looked bad though. I just wasn't feeling it today. He didn't ask about it either, but he knew something was up. Not one word was said as he drove me to the park. Not one word was said as I got out of the car.

Just as Minion had said, it was a dream. Alexia didn't know who I really was. She just ran past me like any other day. It shattered my heart. Right now, I was walking along the path she would run on. My disguise was on so no one would recognize me.

"It's going to end like Roxanne. She's not going to love me. I don't get the girl, and even if I did, it would never work out." I told myself.

Suddenly, I felt a force bury me from behind. I went tumbling down a hill, the force following me. It wasn't until I reached the bottom that I found out who it was.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention instead of texting." She apologized.

"Oh it's alright. No broken bones or anything." I reply.

She apologized again, and again and every time I would accept. This carried on for a couple minutes before she finally decided to get back up and jog again. As she left, I felt something deep within the blackest part of my heart. A light.

"Code - get the car." I told my watch.

"Right away sir." Minion replied.

I stood up and hurried to the entrance of the park. I had an evil plan brewing in my head. Terribly evil. I knew it wouldn't end in success, but it was worth a shot.


End file.
